


Year After Year

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-20
Updated: 2009-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Frankly, Harry was surprised he was still alive.





	Year After Year

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for the ['Summer Dreams' Anonymous Ficlet Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/harry_and_ron/1117013.html) @ [](http://community.livejournal.com/harry_and_ron/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/harry_and_ron/)**harry_and_ron**. I wanted to try for porny, but this just sort of came out when I tried to write something down. It's a friendship ficlet, rather than slash… but we all love that about them too, right? Right? *bites nails*
> 
> I won first place (joint with three others out of 17 in total)!

Harry hadn't _dreamt_ in years.

As a child, the occasional dream was his only means of escape from the awful life he had on Privet Drive. Even then, nice dreams weren't common; the majority of his nighttime episodes were flashbacks of a bright green light that he didn't understand.

After learning what he really was, Harry never dreamt - he only had nightmares.

The summer of his eleventh year, Harry defeated Voldemort for the second time.

At twelve, he almost died after saving Ginny from a giant snake.

Thirteen years old, and Harry had to live with knowing he'd let his parent's murderer escape.

In his fourth year at school, he led Cedric Diggory to his death.

When he was fifteen, his godfather was murdered right in front of his eyes.

At sixteen, he had to watch as his headmaster and father figure plunged to his death at the hand of his Potions professor.

Seventeen, filthy and exhausted, Harry lay on his bed in the dormitory afraid to sleep.

Now that it was over, thinking back, Harry was surprised that he hadn't gone completely insane. Frankly, Harry was surprised he was still alive.

Turning onto his side to try and get more comfortable, his eyes fell onto his best friend. Ron was sprawled on the bed next to him (still too far away, Harry decided). His mouth was open, his face dirty, tear tracks clearly visible on his cheeks. He was snoring softly, and Harry immediately found his eyelids drooping at the familiar, comforting sound.

It was thanks to Ron that he'd made it here at all. If it weren't for Ron, Harry would have given up a very long time ago. As long as Ron was nearby, Harry was safe, and Harry drifted off hoping he just might _dream_ for the first time in a very long time.


End file.
